Drowning In My Dream
by matronmalicemizer
Summary: A companion to Burning For Your Life. R&R greatly appreciated! Hope it turned out as well as the first. Samus' POV.


Drowning In My Dream

* * *

_A/N: After getting good reviews on my other story, I decided I'd take the suggestion to do one of these one-shots from Samus' POV. It's not really a continuation of the other, so much as a companion story, I suppose. It's taken from a very interesting spot in the game. Anyway, I hope it turns out as well as the last one. And of course, R&R is greatly appreciated!_

* * *

I fire. The door quickly recedes to give way. I dash into the room, the door closing suddenly behind me.

I look around the small, cramped room and at first see no where to hide. I begin to worry that I won't find a way out of this one. Never had my heart pumped so hard. Never had my breath come so fast. I feel like just collapsing on the floor and letting this nightmare end. But I know well enough that that's not possible.

After a few short moments that seem like an eternity, I notice a small gap between the ceiling and the wall. I run toward it, jump, then latch onto the edge. I pull myself up, rolling into the Maru Mari as I go. Ah! There's a nice spot behind this to go. I drop down and unfurl myself as I look around. Seeing no immediate exits, I merely press my back against the large metal wall in the middle of the room. ...then I listen...

I hear her footsteps. The clanking of those metal boots. The slow, measured breaths. One could hardly hear them normally... but I then realize that I'm holding my own breath to be able to hear her better.

She just stands there, pacing a few steps one way, then another. It feels as though time is dragging on incredibly slowly.

At length, I hear her blast the door open and trudge back out. She thought she had me... but I managed to elude her. Perhaps she didn't think I was so smart. Or perhaps she merely didn't notice the gap. Whatever it was, I'm thankful for the break.

I collapse back against the metal wall fully now. My heart still pounds in my chest, and my breaths are quick and ragged. I still find it so strange. Nothing has _ever_ scared me this much. But just from a single look at her, I almost panic.

As my adrenaline starts to slow down, I realize that at this rate, I may be able to contend with her, yet. I outran her down that corridor, despite having to open gates and doors. And then when I reached this deadend, she didn't look in the only place I could hide.

She's supposed to be as intelligent as I am. How could she not think to look here? Or maybe she let me go.

No, that couldn't be a possibility. They only want my death. But if I keep charging this new suit with my old powers from the other suit, then perhaps things will start turning out better for me. Maybe the tables will turn, and I can defeat them.

My muscles start to unwind as my heart slows down and my breaths become more even. My mind still throbs, however. One would think I'd be used to this by now. But Kraid... Ridley... even Mother Brain... they didn't hold as much horror for me as that creature does. Heh, but honestly, I don't think they could have picked a better target to copy.

I let out a low, dry laugh at my own thoughts. As the laugh comes out as more of a choking cough, though, I notice how dry my throat is. Sigh. What I wouldn't give for a really _big_ glass of water right now.

I take in a deep breath, then let it out very slowly. I'm mostly calmed again, but my hands still shake a little. I have a feeling this would be so easy if not for SA-X. There's nothing on this ship that troubles me other than her. I seem to be able to breeze through most everything else.

That's the trouble with such times, though. There always seems to be something out there that makes my mission much harder than it has to be. Mother Brain, the Queen Metroid, and now SA-X. She's myself at my most powerful. And for good reason, that thought chills me down to my bones.

I pull myself together and stand up slowly. My legs still feel a little wobbly under me, but I brace myself as I start to regain my strength.

It was just a little chase, wasn't it? Right. I turn around and look up toward the gap. I jump up and grab onto the edge, peeking over at first to make sure that SA-X is gone. I pull myself up and roll back through the small gap. As I land, I unfurl from the small Maru Mari form.

I look toward the door and can't help but think to myself that it's all or nothing this time... just as it is every time I meet such a fiersome enemy.

Looks like it'll just be you and me, eventually. And I will not lay down to you. I won't give up. Even if it means my death, I'm going down fighting.

SA-X... prepare yourself. 


End file.
